


Welcome to Askr

by Red_Flags



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Branding, Echoes Spoilers present later into the story, Fighting, Gen, I'll warn ya when they are coming up, Many other characters present, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slavery, Torture, among other things, later anyway, prepare for pain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-06-16 20:38:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15445374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Flags/pseuds/Red_Flags
Summary: The kingdom of Askr has been at war for 6 years now, resources have become harder to come by and new Heroes have become more and more scarce. A major change was implemented that has kept this kingdom on its feet, but has since spiraled out of control. With over half the Heroes held in slave like conditions and the war rising to new levels, tensions begin to rise in Askr.





	1. Welcome to Askr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not be afraid to leave criticism, it is much appreciated because I want to improve in my writing.

The sun was high in the blue skies. Its warm rays washed upon the Askr palace, its golden accents sparkling in the light.

Kiran stood in the palace garden. The roses swayed gently in the breeze. Roses of all different colours sat elegantly on their spinned perches, showing off their colours to the world as if they knew that their beauty surpassed all others in the area. They towered high over the ground below them casting shadows over the barren dirt.

Kiran’s white and gold robe ruffled in the breeze.

The petals floated off gently.

Petal by petal, all the flowers grew naked, the colour draining from each of the thorny stalks. Nothing but brittle brown stalks remained.

Suddenly, a girls scream rang out in the silence. 

And for a moment everything went still. 

A young girl laid dead on the ground right in front of them. 

A yell echoed through their head. “My sister is dead because of you.” 

“Everything I know is gone… Because of  _ you _ ”

Screams rang out from all around Kiran as the blood pooled by their feet.

“Hey!“ Kiran jumped, suddenly snapping back into reality at the touch of their shoulder.

They turned to see a energetic girl clinging to their shoulder. 

“Didn’t you hear me? I said it was time for dinner.” She chuckled, “Lost in thought as usual I guess.” Her long golden ponytail swayed as she moved.

“I guess I was.” Kiran said. They glanced back at the roses, brimming full of vibrant blooms.

“Well come on then,” Sharena said joyfully, “because we have lots of food that isn't going to eat itself.” she chuckled slightly.

Kiran nodded, not showing nearly as much excitement at Sharena. 

“You know, it's not like you to not enjoy the message about food.” she said looking at them, “are you okay?”

“Yeah,” Kiran said a bit distracted. “I've just got a lot on my mind right now.” They followed Sharena toward the castle. 

Kiran was once a foreigner to this land and was summoned to aid Askr 6 years ago. Appearing shortly after the war had began, Kiran turned the tides for Askr when they came. Being able to summon warriors from other realms to aid in their cause. The Heroes fought so willing with them to protect the kingdom. Everything was going well until the kingdom suffered a massive invasion from yet another neighboring kingdom. This attack heavily damaged the kingdoms main section of farming. It was sudden and brutal, depriving the kingdom of vital resources. 

Since then food really wasn’t abundant, in fact, it had become scarcer while they attempt to mend the once fertile land that now is a scorched ruin. But even wary of their resources, people tried not to dwell to heavily on the fact.

 

They entered the dining hall to see everyone settled in and ready to eat. There wasn't an over abundance of food, but enough to at least satisfy everyone. Sharena sat in the empty spot next to her brother, Alphonse, and Kiran sat on her other side. One of the head commanders named Anna sat on Alphonse’s other side, followed by another commander; a man by the name of Xander. Anna was friendly and approachable looking while Xander was definitely far more intimidating.

Three people came in carrying the rest of the groups food. These were the personal servants of Alphonse, Sharena and Anna; being Jakob, Matthew and Felicia respectively. They smiled a tired smile out of respect for their masters. After putting the food down, each of the three went to stand by their masters; waiting to wait on whatever they may need. They did not eat any of the food present on the table. They all looked tired and a bit pale. A stark contrast to everyone at the table who where energetic and happy.

“Update on today's events.” Alphonse said looking at Anna. 

“The battle went well, we drove the enemies back and didn't suffer any fatalities.” she took a bite of food before continuing. Alphonse frowned at this. “We also recovered yet another summoning shard. We have five now, so we are ready to summon.”

Kiran’s face saddened. Though they did their best to not show any kind of grief about the matter. 

“I heard after the mission another fight broke out in the Dens again.” Xander announced. “What was the outcome of it?”

“Nothing too major,” Anna said, “Some came out with some bumps and scratches but no one was killed this time.”

“Such brutes.” Xander sighed. “The second fight this week isn’t it? Constantly battling with each other.”

“I'm not sure what the cause of this fight was. But it was started by one of the usual offenders.” Anna said with a sigh.

“Well, it’s a good thing no one was too badly hurt today,” Chrom, another person at the table stated. He sounded relieved.

“As long as the battle today was won, that's all that matters.” Alphonse stated rather harshly. 

Sharena looked down at her plate with slight disgust. 

Alphonse noticed this, but chose not to respond to it. 

People nodded in agreement and continued their meal. The rest of the meal was just filled with passive conversation. Nothing really interesting.

Each person present at the table is someone of royal importance. Alphonse and Sharena are the royals of the kingdom of Askr. Alphonse, as the elder of the two siblings, is responsible to running the kingdom. His sister does what she can to help him. 

Anna is a commander that had been around long before Kiran made their first appearance. She is a kind person, but knows when to put her foot down.

Xander is the crown prince of the distant kingdom of Nohr. One of the first Heroes to join Askr in this world and has made his name known among the heroes for his ability to command and take lead. He plans to do all he can to bring victory to the kingdom he know serves.

Chrom is the prince of the kingdom of Ylisse. He was also the leader of a group in his world called the Shepherds, the elite force of his army. He is easy to get along with and is overall a kind person, determined to end the war for the people of Askr.

Kiran excused themself as soon as they were done eating, leaving everyone else to finish their meal. 

They returned back to the rose garden. It was a place they often went to because it was quiet and peaceful. They sat down on one of the benches and just watched the sky. 

The thought of a new summon weighed on their mind as they zoned off watching the clouds.

Sharena came back out again, Matthew following just behind her, and sat next to Kiran, this time not startling them. She turned to Matthew, “You may fulfill you other duties now.” Her voice is very kind and non-threatening

He nodded and went on his way.

Sharena sat quietly for a minute before turning to Kiran.

“I heard we will be doing the summoning after everyone finishes eating and has a chance to digest a bit.”

Kiran just sighed.

“It's not what I want either you know,” she said looking at them. “But it's what my brother wants.”

“We already have so many people.” Kiran said looking back at her. “Having more people may make our physical strength higher, but that does nothing if we can't feed anyone.”

“I know we are barely,” with extra emphasis on the word barely, “managing to feed the heroes we have. But Alphonse doesn't always look at it that way.”

“There just so many people. Everyone’s just ready for this war to end. So that we can move on and live a peaceful life.”

“What makes me sad,” Sharena said looking back at the sky, “Is that some people may never get that chance. Some may never be able to experience the joys of a peaceful life after this war.”

“The more we bring, the faster the war may end, but the more they suffer. It’s not like they have a choice.”

“No one has the choice. We are all stuck to continue this war.” She turned to look at the roses behind them. 

Many where big and beautiful. Others where just beginning to bloom. Some, have lived there time and have began to wilt. They were not made to last forever, and eventually they won’t be able to hold on. Their petals shrivel and fall, leaving nothing but a barren center. A remanence of what they used to be. 

“Well.” Sharena said standing up. “I hear my brother calling. So let’s go get this done with.”

 

All of the royals gathered by the summoning stone, including Alphonse, Sharena, Xander and Chrom.

They connected the 5 summoning shards to create a full summoning jewel and inserted into the round opening of the ancient summoning stone. Kiran backed up a decent distance and sighed. They raised up their ancient relic resembling a pistol, called the Breidablik, and took aim at the jewel. They fired the weapon and suddenly the summoning stone bursts into a fantastic flash of light. Once the light dissipated, the jewel was gone, but instead a man and his horse stood in front of the stone. 

He seemed a bit dazed at first but quickly regained focus and looked at Kiran.

“Hello! I’m Stahl, a member of the Shepherds.” He said with a smile. He was a nice guy, friendly all around and easy to get along with. He wore armour of green and silver, optimized for horse based combat. A sword was sheathed at his side.

He looked around at the people gathered around and then spotted Chrom. “Hey Chrom!” He said attempting to approach his leader. He was immediately pulled back by the nearby palace guards.

“Wait, but he knows me!”

Chrom just stood silently.

“Well,” One of the guards said looking in the direction of the lords, “what should we do with him?”

Stahl looked around confused.

There was a quiet conversation among the royals.

“Your decision?” the guard asked.

Chrom hesitated for a moment and looked at Xander.

Xander looked at him, his expression cold and uncaring.

Chrom looked back at the guard and just shook his head, not saying a word. His face was grim, as if he didn’t want to make this decision.

Immediately one of the guards seized the reins of Stahl’s horse. And another very forcefully grabbed onto his arm.

The spectating group turned to leave and head back inside.

“Wait! Chrom!” Stahl called, confused and alarmed.

Chrom looked back, but only for a moment, before continuing on his way.

Everyone but Alphonse, Stahl and the guards have gone.

“Where am I going?” Stahl looked at Alphonse. He had a reason to be alarmed, as this was no pleasant treatment being hauled away so forcefully.

“To the Dens. I believe some some of your other friends are there already.” Alphonse said trying to sound reassuring. “It’s just the place you will stay for the moment. Nothing more. Just until we get a living quarters set up.”

Stahl just watched Alphonse as he was being dragged away.

Alphonse turned to walk away. Just a few steps forward he turned back to Stahl.

“Oh yeah,” He said with a friendly smile,

**“Welcome to Askr”**

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also apparently I have no concept of length so I'll try to make future chapters longer perhaps


	2. The Dens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to meet the roommates

They entered the palace on the far side.

Stahl wasn’t resisting the guards, and because of this they had loosened their harsh grip on him.

Just inside the door was a hallway going to the left and the right, and a long deep staircase straight ahead.

They ushered him forward and down the stairs. It quickly became dark the further they went down the stairs. Every so often there was a torch propped up against the white stone walls. A cold breeze passed through the stairway.

Once they had finally reached the bottom, there was a small room. One wall was barred with a single locked gate. Two guards stood. One at each side of the door. They stood stiff and straight with their shields positioned flat behind them.

“Wait,” Stahl said, resisting a little as they pulled him closer to the door, “are you sure this is the right place?”

“Oh we’re sure,” The guard responded, almost maliciously. The other guard escorting Stahl opened the door. The two guards next to the door took a defencive stance toward Stahl ready for an attack.  
The two escorts shoved Stahl in and quickly shut the door.

“Enjoy yourself.” One snickered before both escorts walked away. The other two stationary guards returned to their stiff stance, with their back to Stahl.

Stahl stood for a moment, staring at the door with a sense of confusion and concern, he knew then that what Alfonse had said was a lie, before turning to look at the rest of the room.

The room was dark. From what he could see, it was considerably larger than the room he was just in. He hesitantly walked a forward into the dark of the room. Everything was almost black. He stopped suddenly when he heard footsteps. Loud heavy footsteps behind him.

He swung around, alarmed and ready to pull out his sword if needed. He looked up to see a tall man standing before him. He couldn’t see much but a silhouette and some colour, but this man appeared big and threatening.

“Oh ho! Do not be afraid newcomer.” He boomed rather loudly. He didn’t sound angry, but rather friendly. The man lit a torch in his hand and the flame roared to life. “My name is Hector.”

Stahl could now see Hector. He donned heavy blue armour with yellow accents and a short cape. His armour was heavily damaged; it shows the scars of the many times it has had to pieced back together.

“I’m Stahl.” he said, slightly intimidated by Hector’s towering stance over him.

Hector held out his hand for a shake. He was missing most of his pinky and part of his ring finger. 

Stahl shook his hand, making note of the strong grip Hector possessed. 

“Follow me.” Hector said, turning to walk down the room.

Stahl followed the warrior. It was clear now that Hector has been to many battles, besides the damage to his armour, he wore two notable scars on his face. One across the bridge of his nose and another scar diagonal on his forehead.

The red cape he wore only came down to his mid back, and it was extremely tattered.

As they walked across the room Stahl could hear the patter of feet moving in the dark on both sides of them.

Eventually they came to the far end of the room. Propped up against the wall where dozens of weapons. All kinds of weapons could be found here ranging anything from swords to bows.

“I’m going to have to ask you to leave your weapon here.” Hector said turning to Stahl.

Stahl hesitated a bit and looked at Hector. “Why?” 

“It's just a rule. Mostly as a safety precaution.”

Stahl didn’t question this. He didn’t want to be on Hector’s bad side for being argumentative, so he just unstrapped his sword and leaned it up against the wall. 

He looked around at all the weapons. They all ranged so drastically in style and craftsmanship. Nothing was real interesting until he got to the end of the line. 

There sat a massive gold and silver axe. It was unlike anything he had seen before. It was a dual bladed battle axe, golden base and silver edges. The end of the handle was topped with blood red jewel.  
“I see you staring at the Armads.” Hector said walking over. Stahl snapped back to focus at the sound of his voice. “That mighty axe is my weapon of choice. Made for slaying the gods themselves.” He laughed. Stahl had no idea whether or not he was telling the truth; but he could only assume so by the shear volume and elegance of the axe. He walked up to it and ran his fingers along the complicated engravings along the edges of the gold.

“The one next to it,” Hector pointed to the weapon next to Armads, “It’s a weapon that belongs to a close friend of mine.”

Right next to Armads sat another sizable weapon. This one was a long silver sword with a wide blade, its hilt was in a cross shape with a large translucent blue gemstone embedded in the middle and a smaller red gem at the end of the handle. Each arm of the hilt has a bright red band in the center.

“The Durandal.” He announced. “Another weapon tempered to slay divinity.”

There was nothing past Durandal and Armads, at least for quite some distance. Way in the corner by themselves sat two more weapons that looked to be just as fancy as Armads and Durandal and another that seemed less elegant and more threatening.

One was a silver bow with golden feather like accents on its tips. A set of golden wings where perched in the center of its arc. At least one could assume it was a bow, but it did not seem to possess a string.

The other was yet another long sword. Unlike Durandal this one was thinner in width and longer in length. It had a golden blade with a deep black hilt. 

The last of the three was a spear, that was plain for the most part except for the base of the blade having wing like mount. It possessed two separate bladed edges, the second hooked off of the main one, creating a large barb.

Stahl walked up to get a closer look at the weapon. It was dark in the corner farther away from Hector, but he could see the golden fixtures on the weapons glittering in the dark.

Hector walked closer to Stahl “I wouldn't mess with those.” he warned. “Or as a general rule, I wouldn't mess with anything that isn't yours.”

Stahl nodded and backed up from the weapons. “Do they have names too?”

“Yes,” Hector responded, he pointed at the bow, “That is the Fujin Yumi. The other one,” He pointed at the sword, “the Ragnell.”He looked at the spear, “That one he calls Vergaun. It’s not a legendary weapon unlike Fujin and Ragnell.” He paused for a moment. “Come, let's sit down and talk. I wouldn’t mind learning a bit about you.”

Hector walked a bit away, to a table that was hiding in the dark and sat down. Stahl followed and sat across from him. The moment Stahl sat down, multiple torches from around the room flickered to life. He looked around to see people who were pressed up against the wall. There was actually a lot of people in the room. They all stood up and went on doing various tasks, some chatted others returned to a table to resume what looked to be some kind of card game. A couple came to hover around Hector to get a look at Stahl.

The sudden activity, and light, surprised Stahl, he looked around to see many doors around the room leading to other rooms and halls. The entire place was plain and dirty. Everyone in the room was battered and worn. Some were heavily bandaged, others where missing limbs entirely.

Hector turned to Stahl. “So, where do you come from? Like your home kingdom.”

“Oh-h, um,” Stahl stuttered a bit. “I come from the kingdom of Yllise.”

“Oh! Another Yllisian! We’ve not had one of you here in a long time.”

Stahl perked up a bit hearing this, that meant other members of the Shepherds had to be here too. “Do you remember who else is here?”

Hector thought for a moment. “I believe, if I remember right, a big fellow, Frederick. He’s the only one still here.” 

“So,” Hector was looking at Stahl’s armour, “What kind of combat do you specialize in?”

“Well-” 

“Horseback.” Another voice said, cutting him off.

Stahl turned to see a thin black haired man standing behind him. He wore a tattered black cloak and jacket with gold trim. He wore metal gauntlets that seemed, almost out of place compared to the rest of his more, noble, attire. His hair was slicked back and he stood stiff and well mannered.

“Wait, how did you know that?” Stahl looked at the man.

“Your armour.” He spoke in a deep rather monotone voice. “It is made to be able to be able to twist side to side while still protecting most of your body.” He walked around to Hector. 

Stahl didn’t quite know how to respond. He just looked surprised.

“This is Reinhardt.” Hector said gesturing to the man who now stood beside him.

“Pleasure making your acquaintance.” Reinhardt said taking a small bow. He seemed pleasant and well mannered. Very formal. “Your name is?” He inquired.

“This is the newcomer, Stahl.” Hector introduced the young cavalier to Reinhardt and those who were hovering around.

“Wow another new kid!” another younger man popped out from behind Hector. “I’m Gray!” He said excitedly. Gray didn’t seem to be nearly as beaten up as all the other people around them. 

He had darker skin than both Reinhardt and Hector, who are really quite pale. He wore a green band on his head that pushed most of his dark black hair out of his face. 

A smaller girl hid behind him.

He gave Stahl a warm smile, probably the most welcoming greeting he’s gotten since he got here. Hector was friendly, but he had a hint of sorrow that Stahl hadn’t realized till now. Gray didn’t have any of that sorrow. “Do you think we could be friends?” 

His offer of friendship was rather sudden but comforting.

Stahl nodded. 

“YES.” Gray seemed so happy about this.

“Gray here.” Hector said looking at the excited teen, “Was the most recent newcomer before you. Only been here for a few days. Before him, we had Nino.”

“Wait,” Stahl looked back at Hector, “How long have you been here?”

“A long time.” That’s all he would say on the topic.

Stahl twisted to look behind Gray.

“Oh!” Gray said stepping aside. There was a rather small girl. Maybe only about 14. Her green hair was frizzed and her dress was tattered. She seemed nervous and stuck close to gray. “This is Nino.” He introduced the girl.

“Nice to meet you.” She said a bit hesitant.

“Nino came only a few hours before Gray. So she hasn’t been here long either.” Hector told Stahl.

Stahl became a bit unnerved about the fact that there was a young girl in this wretched place.

Stahl felt a sudden shiver throughout his body. He felt like he was being watched. He looked around, didn’t see anyone watching him, but he still felt someone’s cold gaze drilling holes into his being.

“You okay?” Gray asked, noticing Stahl’s discomfort.

“Y-yeah. Just got a shiver is all.” His stomach rumbled loudly. “So, when do we get to eat?”

“I’m not sure you will eat today.” Reinhardt stated bluntly. There was no hint of joking in his voice.

“Wait, you kidding right?” Stahl gave a nervous laugh.

“Unfortunately, no.” Hector said looking around and back to Stahl. “There often is not enough food for everyone. People eat in shifts.”

A rat suddenly scuttled under out from one of the nearby doors and a frenzy broke out. Not of people running away, but instead, people trying to kill it. 

“If you kill it, you keep it!” Hector explained.

The rat scurried under the table and Stahl immediately pulled up his legs wanting nothing to do with the rodent. It scuttled out from under Hector and into the shadows of a nearby by door. There was a chorus of disgruntled noises.

Suddenly there was a loud stomp, accompanied with an ugly crunch and the rattling of chains. 

Nino hid herself behind Gray again.

Many people went quiet, others pretended not to even notice or acknowledge the man in the doorway. 

But everyone knew he was there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just as an FYI, yes, Vergaun is a new weapon. I think its pretty neat. Anyways stay tuned for the next chapter next friday!


	3. A Comfortable Stay

Kiran followed the rest of the group. They sighed loudly.

A young girl skipped into the hallway. She looked over at the group and gave a slight squeal of excitement. She darted over, her long curled pigtails bouncing as she ran. “Xander! Who did we get! Who did we get!”

“No one important Elise,” Xander sighed, “How did you know about the summon?”

“Oh! Felicia told me.” She giggled. “So who did you say we got?”

“No one important.” Xander repeated.

Chrom looked away a little, his face still a little grim.

“Awww.” Elise whined loudly

“Our sister will come eventually.” Xander assured his little sister. 

Sharena looked at Elise, “So, how is Seliph doing?”

“Oh! He's doing good. Sleeping right now. Looks like he'll come back good as new!”

“Wait.” Chrom looked at them in confusion. “What happened to Seliph?”

“Oh yes, that's right.” Xander said looking at him, “You just returned from the mission, during our last battle Seliph was struck by a powerful lightning strike. Most likely from that electric demon.”

“But we don't know that for sure!” Sharena quickly noted.

“Oh… but he's alright now right?” Chrom asked.

“Yup!” Elise squeaked happily. “We did a good job patching him up.”

“Oh, hey Chrom!” Sharena looked at him hopefully.

“Yes..?”

“I never got to hear about your mission. Did you find where the heart was hiding?” She looked at him with curiosity.

“Well, yes. They are putting up quite a fight and we were having some troubles taking them down.” He grimaced a bit. “They have a fleet of dragon riders with them.”

Things went quiet. 

“Wait, no ones really ever explained to me what a rogue hero is. Is it like a person who just wandered away?” Elise looked around in confusion.

“A rogue hero is a hero that the Emblian Empire had summoned and lost control of.” Kiran explained.

“Lost control of?” Elise has never been on the battlefield and has never seen the enemy.

“Yes.” Chrom looked at Elise, “The Emblian Empire can summon heroes too. But instead of the heroes fighting for them willingly, they forcefully control them to fight. Rogue heroes are people who have, for the most part, broken the hex that they were placed under. But now, not in their home world and not sure what to do, they wander. In confusion they can become hostile.”

“So that why we go out to get them.” Sharena picked up for Chrom. “So we can fully break their hex and let them stay here with us where,” She hesitated a moment, “They don’t have to fight if they don’t want to. It’s safer for them and all the people who may cross their paths.”

“Some put up more of a fight though. Speaking of, a portion of the enemy group is breaking off.” Chrom sighed.

“Wait,” Elise stopped to think for a moment. “What stops the bad guys from trying to control you guys when you fight them?” She seemed a bit concerned.

“Remember that mark you got when Kiran summoned you?” Xander looked at his little sister.

“Oh yeah! This one.” She looked at the back of her hand. There was the symbol of Askr imprinted on her hand. Every hero fighting in the name of Askr had the symbol somewhere on their body.

“Yes, that one. That’s what keeps the bad guys from controlling us against our will, among other things. It protects us.” Xander said reassuringly.

“That’s good.” Elise sighed in relief. “It’s no fun to be forced into things.”

Xander gave a slight chuckle. “Yeah. Why don’t you go play with Lissa awhile, she asked me to asked you if you wanted to have a tea party later.”

“Alright.” Elise giggled. “That sounds fun.” She skipped back off down the hall. He turned around to see Alfonse and jumped slightly. 

Sharena chuckled at Xander’s surprise.

Xander cleared his throat and took on a more formal tone. “I think the magic of the brand needs to be addressed.”

Alfonse nodded. “Let us go speak with the head enchantress.” He turned to walk away. Xander and Chrom followed.

“Wait isn’t what we have enough already?” Sharena asked them quickly.

Xander turned to looked at her. “Not while we have monsters hiding in the shadows.” He was dead serious.

“Oh….” Sharena went quiet. 

Xander continued down the hall with Alfonse. 

“You guys have fun.” Sharena waved them off and went off to the garden. Kiran followed her.

Once they had reached the garden Sharena’s smile faded and her expression grew more serious. She looked at Kiran. “What do you think they will do with the brand?”

Kiran shrugged. “I don’t know. They are becoming a bit paranoid. Especially after Seliph got hurt on the field. Do you think it was really one of our own?”

“I don’t think so.” Sharena sat on the bench. “No one would do that.” She said this almost unsure of her own statement.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

A man stood in the doorway, his deep gray armour almost blending into the dark. He bent down to pick up the rat and then stepped out into the light. The chains he had bound around his body rattled at every movement he made. However, they were not terribly tight around his body. Tight enough to stay on but loose enough that they are not unmovable.

His armour was well worn similar to Hector’s, but segmented to allow easier movement of the waist. He also wore a cape, but it was a short cape that only seemed to come down on one side. He wore a  
head piece that wrapped around and stuck out on both sides of his head, they almost resemble horns.

He walked up to the table that Hector and Stahl sat at.

People moved as he approached, like they were trying hard not to be noticed.

“So.” His voice was cold. “This is the new kid.” He walked around to Stahl. Looming over him he grabbed Stahl’s hair and pulled his head back. His demeanor was surprisingly calm.

Stahl whined quietly but he did not speak. Nobody said anything.

He scanned Stahl’s face for a moment before letting go with a disappointed sounding grunt.

Stahl rubbed his head.

“You better get used to fighting on foot.” He sneered. “Not that it matters. You are already nothing but crow feed at this point.” He dropped the crushed rat on the table in front of Stahl and turned to walk away.

Stahl made a rather audible disgusted noise and scooted the rat away. 

The man stopped for a moment. He turned just enough to look at Stahl, shooting him a nasty glare. “Then starve.” He walked away.

But as he passed Nino and Gray his temperment changed in an instant. He flipped around to take a full forces punch at Nino. But just as fast as he attacked Gray put himself in between them and ultimately taking the hit.

Gray fell to his knees holding his throat, wheezing. 

“Gray!” Nino squealed, crouching to him.

The man was trembling a little bit. He looked at Nino rather frustrated and stormed off, people scrambling to get out of his way. 

Stahl stood up and rushed over to Gray who was breathing heavily. 

“Are you okay?” Nino asked him concerned.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” He responded a bit out of breath. “Just give me a minute.”

Nino looked guilty, but she didn’t say anything else.

Stahl looked at Hector, “Who was that?” He almost sounded agitated.

“That was Berkut.” Hector said turning to look at Gray.

Gray stood up slowly. He looked at Nino, “Are you okay?” 

She nodded. Her held her arm nervously.

Reinhardt walked over to Nino and just loomed ominously over her. “You did something didn’t you.”

“What are you talking about?” Gray looked at Reinhardt with a hint of irritation in his voice. “It was totally unprovoked!”

Reinhardt looked a Gray and then to Nino.

“I didn’t mean to.” Nino said quietly.

Both Stahl and Gray looked at her confused. Reinhardt already knew.

“Didn’t mean to do what?” Stahl asked.

“I’m sorry Gray.” She looked at him sadly. “I accidently grabbed one of those dangling chains.” 

“Every rookie figures this out the hard way at some point or another.” Another man stood behind them.

Gray jumped at his presence.

Stahl turned around to see a relatively short guy with a long white braid that appeared to have sharp objects woven into it.

He wore what seemed to be multiple layers of old and stained coats, the top layer was a scaley hide. He also wore fur like coat wrapped around his waist. It was a unique appearance compared to  
everyone else Stahl had seen.

“O-oh hello Mr.Takumi.” Nino greeted him nervously.

Takumi gave a slight nod in acknowledgement to Nino’s greeting. His stance was firm and powerful despite his smaller size. His expression was tired. He turned to talk to Hector, “So this is the new rookie.” Despite the fact that Stahl was right there.

Reinhart looked at Stahl, “Despite his mannerism, Berkut does pose a important question. You can fight well off of horse correct?”

“Y-yeah I can,” He had forgotten about Berkut’s comment for a moment. But then he remembered, “ But where is my horse?”

“They took it, and that means you won’t be getting it back.” Reinhardt stated bluntly.

Stahl stood confused at his statement.

“None of us have horses.” Reinhardt continued, “All of the newcomers have had theirs confiscated, most of the people who have been here for a long time have lost their mounts in battle.”

“Why did they take our horses?” Stahl asked

“Because,” Takumi answered, “When your mounted you can move faster. When you move faster you are harder to track and control for them.”

“Wait this is new to me,” Gray looked puzzled, “who is them? What do you mean control?”

“The Royal Army.” Takumi sounded disgusted by even saying it, “They are the ones who get to live a more comfortable life on the surface. The ones who are responsible for us being put here. We do all the  
dirty work while they take all the credit.”

“They are afraid of some of the people down here,” Hector explained, “Because many of us are physically superior to them.”

“There is a mark on your hand,” Reinhardt stated, “You got it when you first came here. It serves many purposes. One of which is to prevent us from, intentionally or not, attacking members of the Royal Army.”

“How do you accidentally attack someone?” Gray asked puzzled.

“During the heat of the battle when the Royal Army and us fight in close quarters, sometimes things get confused and we may target the wrong person.” Hector explained.

“We don’t always know who is even in the Royal Army, so it is a safety measure.” Reinhardt continued, “It also serves another purpose for the Royal Army.” He paused for a moment, “It also prevents us from running away from them.”

There was what sounded like a bell ring. Hector stood up and looked at Stahl. “You should try to familiarize yourself with some of your allies. It’s information you might need later. I must attend to things.” 

He walked away followed by Reinhardt and Takumi.

Stahl looked at Gray, “How’s your throat?”

“A bit sore, but otherwise okay.”

“Do you want this?” a fellow with long hair hair pointed at the rat. It was a younger man. Maybe early 20’s. His reddish hair was kept up in a messy ponytail. His armour was light and was similar to Takumi’s. 

“No, you can have it.” Stahl told him. 

“Name’s Subaki,” The man introduced himself as he picked up the rat, “He sure crushed this poor thing.” 

Subaki was friendly. He wasn't as uptight as a lot of other people in the place, but he remained to be just as tired as everyone else.

“Your one of the lucky ones.” He said looking at Stahl. “Berkut was being nicer to you.” 

Stahl was surprised by this. “That was being nice?”

“He's generally nastier. Sometimes aggressive.” Subaki looked at Gray. “You where an entirely different situation.” He gave a slight laugh. “I have never seen him freak out that bad when meeting a newcomer. He probably would have killed you, or at least maimed you, had Ike not stepped in to stop him.” 

“Why was he so mean to you?” Nino looked up at Gray.

“He knew me from before in my home realm. He was an enemy to my team, and he really really doesn't like my friend. We fought in a battle before and his team was driven back.” Gray explained.

“Either way,” Subaki said, “You were lucky. You are lucky because now the Captains are watching and monitoring you and him, which can also be unlucky if you want to pull any kind of tricks.”

“The captains? Who are they?” Stahl looked at Gray.

Gray just shrugged. It was the first time he had heard the term.

“The captains are those who are unofficially in charge. They get their respect for both combat capability and seniority. Long story short, you don’t want to get on their bad side. Some are more passive and tolerant than others.” Subaki said sitting down at the table.

“Alright,” Gray crossed his arms, “Alright so who are they?”

“You’ve met most of them already, Hector and Takumi are both captains, Reinhardt, while doesn’t have the title, is still someone with control and someone you don’t want to be on the bad side of. The last captain is Ike,” Subaki looked at Stahl, “He’s the one you haven’t met yet.”

“Oh..” Gray thought, “That makes sense, they are all a bit intimidating and really impressive on the field, it makes sense.” 

“I don’t think they are very scary.” Nino said moving around to the other side of Gray closer to Subaki. 

“Then your one of the few.” Subaki looked at Nino, he looked a bit concerned about something but tried not to show it.

Stahl sat back at the table followed by Gray and Nino who joined them.

He studied Subaki a bit before asking, “So what exactly is going on.”

“What do you mean?”

“Why are we down here? What are we doing.”

Subaki sighed, “We are here to fight a war. Their war. For them. That’s all we do. When we aren’t out on the field fighting we are trapped down here. That’s all there is to really know.” He looked glumly at his hands intertwined on the table, “The only way anyone has left this place is by death’s embrace.”

Everything grew glum and everyone’s optimism faded.

Nino looked frightened by this statement. “Wait do you mean I’ll be down here forever?”

“For as long as this war goes on. After that I don’t know what will happen.” Subaki perked back up again after this, “But! The most of us try to make the best of this situation. If you dwell on the negatives this will be the worst possible thing. But if you try to find the rainbow in the storm clouds you’ll be a little happier. Make friends and try to make the best of the situation.” Subaki smiled, “Keep your spirits up.”

“I’ve seen you wander alone since i’ve been here.” Nino looked at Subaki, “Where are all your friends?”

Subaki forced a smile, “Ah right. I don’t have anymore now.” You could tell this was a rather touchy topic. 

“Why not make more?” Nino’s innocence was adorable and heartwarming almost.

“I’m not well liked,” Subaki sighed, “Not to mention people have established friend groups and have their select friends. That’s why I suggest you rookies stick together, your all new and can travel this path together.”

“Well,” Stahl looked at Subaki, “I doubt we’ll make it far just the three of us,” His tone was persuasive, “Not without someone who knows the place.”

Subaki was rather shocked, he had given this talk to rookies before but never gotten a response like so. “You want Me to be your friend? Are you sure?”

Gray smiled, “I don’t see why not. You’ve been here a while and one of the friendliest I’ve seen besides Hector, who I assume has his hands full, and we could use your help.”

“Yeah! We could be your friend and you wouldn’t be lonely and you can help us too.” Nino chirped happily.

Subaki looked happy, legitmently happy. “As long as you watch my back I’ll watch out for yours.” 

“Deal,” Stahl said holding out his hand.

Subaki hesitated for a second, but ultimately shook it.

Having an older member willingly supporting the rookies raised their chances of success greatly.

Suddenly there was a loud banging on the entrance gate.

“Get ready, you are moving out again!” A guard yelled into the room.

There was a sea of grumbles and groans. Subaki stood up

“Moving out where?” Stahl looked at Subaki

“To battle. A mission.”

Gray groaned loudly, “But we just did one not very long ago.” He and Nino have only been in one battle since they arrived. “We’ve barely had time to rest.”

“Sometimes that’s how it is.” Subaki walked to the great wall of weapons to prepare himself, “Just remember to stay sharp out there. Battle is no easy task.”


	4. Pest Duty

Many people flocked to the great wall of weapons pulling out their weapon before rushing off towards the entrance of the Dens.

Nino quietly squeezed herself through the crowd to a far corner, returning with only a book.

Stahl quickly found his weapon at the top of the pile.

Subaki waited a moment for the rush to slow down. He went to the wall and picked up a beautiful lance that had been buried in the mess of weapons. It was a very elegant weapon, striking beauty similar to the legendary weapons Stahl had seen earlier. It’s head was large, resembling something close to a duel bladed halberd, with a bright red gem embedded in the center. Long red ribbons floated gently from just below the base of the blade.

Subaki looked at the weapon solemnly and sighed.

“Woah!” Gray moved in closer to get a better look, “Is that actually Gradivus?” 

“Oh, um, yes it is. How did you know?”

“I saw it in a book that my friend showed me. I never thought I would be able to see it in person though.” Gray looked up and down the weapon. “It really is cool.” He looked at Subaki, “Where’d you get it?”

Subaki hesitated for a moment, “It was a gift.”

“Oh.” Gray paused for a moment, “I don’t have a legendary weapon, but I do have this.” He shuffled into the pile and pulled out a sword.

It’s zigzagged blade was unmistakable.

“A Levin sword.” Stahl said looking at it, “A blade capable of summoning lightning is a pretty nice weapon, too bad they are so rare to find.”

Subaki looked at Nino, “A mage huh? Do be careful out there.”

Nino quietly nodded.

Stahl looked along the wall, people were still retrieving their weapons. None of the lone weapons had been claimed yet.

“If you have your weapons follow me, we must wait for the gate to open.” Subaki said walking towards the entrance.

The rest of the group followed closely.

“What gate?” Stahl looked at him puzzled.

“It’s a portal,” Gray explained, “It’ll take us directly to where ever we are being deployed.”

“It’s how they quickly move us from place to place. Quite a handy tool, especially for sudden missions such as this one.” Subaki explained further.

Gray looked at Subaki, “How come we got warning before the other mission but this one is happening right now without any kind of heads up?” 

“It was an emergency deployment, there would have been no way for our informant to know or warn us.”

“Wait informant? Like a spy?”

“Sort of. We have a person in the Royal Army who tells us information that they hear. I don’t know all the details. All I know is we have an unnamed ally on the other side who communicates with the captains.”

They arrived at closer to the entrance where dozens of people waited.

“Listen up!” Hector boomed from behind them. He walked forward, the crowd parting to give him a path. Armads rested on his shoulder as he walked. “We don’t know what we are going up against. All we know that is going to be dark soon so stay on high alert. The faster we wipe them out, the less time we have to spend out there. Gatherers, try to salvage all that you can find.” Hector made it to the front of the group and stood in front of a large set of stone doors.

Suddenly the cracks of the door began to shine brightly, and Hector pushed the great doors wide open. Gradually heroes filtered through into the land beyond it.

 

Most of the heroes immediately scattered, many moving in small groups.

The sun was starting to set, soon the darkness would begin to creep over the horizon. Ruins of a town surrounded them, nothing but the red hot embers of the dying fires.

The wind blew gently, spurring any remaining flames. There was nothing left. The smell of burning wood and flesh filled the area. Bodies scorched by the flames littered the street. Men, women and children alike, their lives forcefully taken.

“They never stood a chance.” Reinhardt said looking around. He seemed unfazed by the death that surrounded him.

Stahl jumped at his sudden presence.

Nino’s eyes began to tear up at the sight of the fallen people around them.

Stahl and Gray had seen the results of bandits in the past, but this wasn’t anything like the work of bandits. It was worse than they had ever seen. They stood totally taken aback by what surrounded them. 

Some people have been shredded beyond recognition, others are just strewn about in pieces. 

“What kind of people could have done this.” Nino cried.

“One’s that aren’t people at all.” Subaki said, carefully watching the landscape.

“Some are still here.” Reinhardt told them while also watching. “Stay alert.” 

“What are still here? What are you talking about?” Gray asked, somewhat frantic.

Nino looked around and froze. Hiding crouched in the remnants of the houses was a creature. Black with twinkling white spots, as if someone took a chunk straight from the night sky. 

She clutched her tome close to her chest and tugged at Gray’s shirt, “Gray there's something hiding over there.” She pointed in the direction of the creature. 

Gray swung around and drew his blade, ready to engage anything that came his way. The sword flickered to life with powerful electricity.

The creature opened its mouth breathing loudly. They couldn’t see much of it besides a dotted head that appeared to have a crest like feature. It suddenly leapt out of its hiding space bounding towards Gray and Nino. Its body was similar to that of a dog.

Gray raised his sword straight up as soon as the creature leaped and it flashed brightly. Suddenly a lightning bolt struck the creature and it fell, twitching slightly.

“What is that!” Gray said backing up a bit watching the creature.

“We don’t know exactly what they are.” Reinhardt explained. “We see all different kinds. As a whole, we call the group of these unnatural creatures Nagwel.”

“Wait,” Subaki said studying the creature a bit, “That’s a Tumasi isn’t it? Won’t that mean there are more nearby?”

“Yes.” Reinhardt scanned the area, “Tumasi are seen to move in packs. Usually lead by a Suskun, which is a larger creature that is similar to Tumasi.”

Subaki looked at the rookies, “Keep sharp, they could be anywhere.”

“Why don’t we just leave them alone?” Nino said quietly.

Reinhardt looked at Nino sternly, “Because they will move to another village and destroy it like they did this one.” 

Gray looked around at the scorched ruins, “Do these things spit fire or something?”

“That’s not from Tumasi or the Suskun. That just means there is another type of Nagwel around here too.” Subaki said. “We were sent here to hunt all of these creatures down and kill them to protect the other villages.”

“How are we supposed to know if we got them all?”

“We won’t, we can only hope.”

“If another village falls under attack again, we will be deployed for pest removal.” Reinhardt stated walking away. He was alert but he wasn’t stressed or very tense. He stopped for a second and looked back at them. “A word of advice for you newcomers. I suggest that you don’t stray too far from one another. Many rookies have lost their lives from wandering off alone.” He turned back and kept walking.

Stahl watched him for a moment, only know realizing something about Reinhardt, he didn’t appear to be carrying a weapon. Not even a book.

Stahl looked at the Tumasi on the ground. It didn’t have any fur, but instead a thick leathery hide. It began to slowly disintegrate right there on the ground.

“I say we make a sweep up that way.” Subaki said pointing to the north. “I didn’t see many teams move up that way.”

Everyone nodded in agreement and began heading that way. Grey kept his sword out while Stahl drew his, ready for a sudden encounter.

They walked along slowly, scanning their surroundings closely.

Another Tumasi leapt out at Subaki from the shadows of a nearby house. 

He reacted quickly. His movements were smooth and graceful as he stabbed the creature in the stomach and threw it to the side. The Gradivus’ ribbons danced with each movement of the lance.

Stahl looked at the deceased Tumasi. “These things don’t take much to kill.”

“Not these smaller ones.” Subaki said continuing forward. “The larger Nagwel pose more of a challenge.”

Suddenly there was a loud cry of what could only be assumed as an animal. It was something like a distorted howl nearby.

“What kind of monster was that!?” Gray said looking around.

There was another howl, this time different. A pained howl.

“Sounds like a dead one.” Subaki looked in the direction of the sound.

“Why don’t we see if they need help!” Gray said heading towards the sound.

The others followed. They didn’t hear the cries of the beast anymore, instead they heard yelling.

“It sounds like someone got into an argument with someone else.” Nino said.

“But at a time like this?” Stahl looked confused, “It isn’t exactly advisable to bicker with these… Things around.”

They turned the corner to see the body of a large beast motionless on the ground. Next to it where two people caught in a loud argument. One of them was Berkut. The other was a man Stahl did not recognize.

His garb was incredibly worn, you could barely tell his jacket was blue. He wore a red cape, or at least what was left of it. Like Takumi, this man also donned a thick scaly hide, covering his shoulders and arms. Ragnell was staked in the ground near his feet.

No one could quite understand what the two were arguing about, but it was evidently escalating quickly.

The group just stood and watched, no one daring to move closer.

Stahl looked at Subaki, “Why don’t you do anything to try and stop them?”

“Because it’s best that you don’t get in a captains way.”

Stahl thought for a moment and turned to look at the fight, he thought out loud for a moment quietly, “Don’t get in a captains way…. He’s not talking about Berkut.. That other guy must be Ike then.”

Gray gave him a little finger gun, “Bingo!”

Suddenly Ike lurched forward to strike, it wasn’t a punch, but instead a swipe. Berkut hopped back, just barely avoiding the claws at the end of Ike’s gloves.

“You know what!” Berkut screeched, “You Win!” before promptly heading the other way of Ike.

Everything stood quietly for a moment.

Ike looked over at the group, his icy gaze leaving chills. One eye was bandaged over. His expression was blank but his eyes blazed with anger. He pulled Ragnell from the ground and then ran off in the opposite direction of Berkut.

Stahl studied the large creature, it looked to be as tall as he was. It was similar to the Tumasi in its appearance except this one seemed to have horns and a large V shaped head crest.

Nino wondered to a nearby rune, cautiously looking about.

“Looks like one of them killed the Suskun already,” Subaki said walking up to the body and studied it a bit. “Looks like Berkut got this one.”

“How can you tell?” Gray looked at the beast.

Subaki pointed to the creatures belly. It was torn open in one long line. “Clear work of Vergaun. One thing it’s good at, is hooking and tearing.”

Just the thought of it gave Stahl shivers.

Suddenly there was an ear splitting scream. Everyone’s head snapped in the direction of Nino who was frantically scrambling back. Behind her followed what looked to be an enormous worm type creature that almost resembles a giant maggot.

The thing screeched, opening its large teeth filled mouth. 

Subaki’s eyes widened. “C-curses! A Palto!” 

The creature drew it’s head back and paused a second before flinging its face forward spitting what appears to be molten rock.

Nino told a quick side step narrowly avoiding the red hot spit.

The Palto stood still for a bit giving Nino the chance to regroup.

“We need to run.” Subaki looked at the rookies anxiously. He took off in the opposite direction followed by the rookies. 

“Why don’t we just kill the thing?” Gray asked, huffing slightly.

“This thing will only die if you attack its head.” Subaki explained. “That can be difficult because of how high it holds it up. We need a ranged attack.”

“That’s why my magic didn’t work.” Nino said in realization, “I tried to attack its body and it didn’t do anything.”

“That’s right!” Subaki dived into the ruins of a nearby house for shelter, “You two both have ranged attacks.” He looked at Gray and Nino. “If you can both attack its head you might be able to take it down.  
But if you get too close, that thing will eat you, if it can see you. Thankfully it’s vision is very poor.”

The Palto approached slowly, unsure where the group is hiding. It drew its head back and proceeded to spit at one of the ruins. It paused for a moment after.

“It has to stop after it spits.” Stahl said watching it, “That might be your chance if you can get that thing to spit.”

“How are we supposed to do that without getting ourselves killed?” Gray looked at him. Stahl thought for a moment looking around. His eyes settled on a rock.

“You said this thing can’t see very well right?” Stahl picked up the rock. “What if we distract it by throwing something.”

“That could work.” Subaki peeked over the edge of the ruin. The Palto dragged itself slowly towards them, watching carefully.

Each person nodded, and they waited quietly. Once the Palto was within a good range, Stahl threw the rock as far as he could toward the other ruin. The Palto reacted immediately to the movement of the rock and tried to spit at it, immobilizing it for just a moment.

Both Gray and Nino jumped out of their hiding places to get just close enough to attack it. Gray released a powerful lightning strike while Nino used her wind magic to slice it.

The creature fell with a loud thump. Molten rock bubbled out of its mouth.

Stahl and Subaki emerged from their hiding place to inspect the creature. It twitched slightly. Subaki walked up to it and plunged Gradivus directly into its forehead. The creatures body went limp, the molten rock hardening into a large stone in its mouth.

Gray jumped excitedly, “Look we killed it!”

“You did good.” 

Gray let out a startled squeak and turned around to see Takumi behind him.

“How long have you been watching us?” He asked, a little embarrassed of his squeak.

“I just got here. You rookies did good at taking down that Palto.” He looked at the group. His eyes settled on Subaki, hardening into a deadly glare. Subaki averted his eyes to the ground. Takumi resumed his conversation, “The other teams are picking off the last of the Tumasi, this was just a short mission thankfully.”

Stahl looked around at the destruction surrounding him. “I really wish we could have gotten here sooner.” He said quietly.

Takumi lifted his bow and out of nowhere its string appeared. He drew it back and soon an arrow of what looked like wind formed. He shot it up into the darkening sky, it shimmering as it traveled, leaving a streak of light in its wake.

Nino watched the arrow and looked at Takumi, “What was that for?”

“A signal. It lets everyone know that the larger Nagwel have been defeated. You can probably start heading back to the entrance, just make sure to keep an eye out for Tumasi that may be hiding in the ruins.”

The team slowly made their way back towards where they came from, only killing two of the creatures on their way back. 

Many people gathered by the stand alone gate in the center of the village. It doors were not yet open.

Subaki looked at the door puzzled. It should have been open. The area was loud with the chatter of the Heroes.

“You cannot leave yet.” A deep voice bellowed.

The heroes went silent.

“There is still yet another threat lurking nearby.” It continued. The voice seemed to be emitting from the door itself.

Hector cocked his head suspiciously, “Another threat? Like what.” 

“It hides among you.”

Hector quickly scanned the crowd looking for anything suspicious. People began to franticly look around them.

Ike approached from behind the crowd, scanning closely. Everyone parted to allow him to pass. He suddenly stopped. “I found it.”

Hector looked at him. “Where? I don’t see anything.”

Stahl scanned the crowd. No one seemed to be nervous, but everyone was ready to fight at anytime.

“A shapeshifter. Pretending to be one of us.” Ike said looking around

Ike sighed, “You really are a stupid creature aren’t you.” he spoke out to the group. “Picking the easiest one to spot. Because it’s obvious you didn’t do your research.”

His head snapped to Berkut who was standing at the edge of the path. “Berkut would have never moved out of my way.”

People slowly began to back away from Berkut, giving him more space than before.

“I am not in the mood to deal with you right now.” Berkut growled. He shifted slightly and looked around.

“What are you talking about?” Ike said almost mockingly, walking closer to him.

“Begone you retched worm!” He yelled, waving his arm.

“Oh?” Ike said accusingly, moving forward.

Berkut took a step back in response. His movements were silent.

“Your face seems to be healed now after I sliced your jaw just a bit ago.” Ike said eyeing him closely. “That’s good.” He gave a slightly threatening smile.

Berkut hesitated and both went silent.

“There’s no fooling you, is there?” Berkut’s cold expression slowly shifted into a menacing smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am aware that in heroes, Gray has a Zanbato, this is probably one of the only deviations I plan to make from what is actually present in Heroes. It's more a reference to my time playing Echoes, and trust me, it'll be good that Gray has a Levin Sword later on.


	5. Festival of Roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Members of the Royal Army get to find some down time and relax in the cities annual festivity of the Rose Festival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I fell off the map suddenly, things came up and I got delayed. However, now that I have started school again full time, uploads may become erratic because I have to put school first right?  
> 

Sharena and Kiran sat on the bench in the garden, neither speaking a word. 

Sharena looked over to the door to see Matthew already returning. “What are you doing back already?”

“They sent me back to you.” He approached giving a somewhat sheepish smile. His lip was split and there was reminiscence of blood below his nose.

Sharena leaned in to look at him. “Did they hit you?”

“I’m fine.” He assured her.

She squinted at him suspiciously for a moment before deciding to back off. She looked at the roses and sighed before suddenly popping up, her eyes sparkling with an idea. She looked at Kiran. “You know what I forgot existed?”

Kiran looked at her cluelessly.

“The Rose Festival is going on. We should go to it.” She sounded excited.

“I don’t know.” Kiran looked at the dirt. “I’m not sure I’m up for it.”

“Oh come on,” She begged. “You need to relax a little before this stress kills you.”

Kiran just sat silently.

“How about this,” She looked at them ready to propose a deal, “If I can convince Alphonse to come, then you come too, otherwise I’ll go on my own. Is that a deal.”

Kiran sighed. “Fine.”

Sharena bounced excitedly. She turned to Matthew telling him, “Stay here.” before running off.

Kiran looked at Matthew, “Do you think she’ll be able to convince him?”

“Hard to tell.” Matthew sat down cautiously on the bench near Kiran. He quickly relaxed. 

Kiran stared off at the sky, “So she wants to go to the festival… The thought of it brings back memories…”

“Back when things were better.” Matthew sighed.

They sat in silence a bit before another young man walked into the garden. His green hair gently ruffled in the breeze.

Kiran looked up at him, “Greetings, Alm.”

Alm smiled and gave a slight nod. “Hello Kiran.” He looked at Matthew and greeted him just the same before sitting on the bench.

He sat quietly for a moment before finally speaking, “I overheard Sharena talking about the festival as she passed.”

Kiran looked at Alm, “What about it?”

“I was wondering if I could go with you. I haven’t seen much outside of the castle since I got here.”

“Well,” Kiran hesitated for a moment, “we haven’t decided whether or not we will go.” They paused for a moment, “But if we do you could tag along.”

“Thank you.” Alm smiled at them before watching the sky. “Do you ever get homesick?” He asked suddenly.

“What?” Kiran looked at him puzzled for a moment.

“Do you ever miss your home? Where you came from?”

“Oh…” Kiran looked up at the sky, “Sometimes I really do miss home. But I do like it here with all of you too.”

“I like it here too, but sometimes I miss my friends. Seeing everyone here with people they’ve known a long time.” He fidgeted with one of the small gold rings on his hand, “Seeing people with their  
family.”

Kiran looked at Alm, “Sounds like you really miss her.”

“Yes I do,” Alm sighed, “But I miss everyone else just as much. Do you think they’ll ever come into this world?”

“It’s possible. We’ve seen people from all different places and time periods. I’m sure one of your friends is bound to come one of these days. I’ll keep a watch out for them, okay?”

“Thank you.” Alm fidgeted in his pockets for a moment before pulling out a piece of paper. “Here, hold onto this just in case.” He handed Kiran a picture. “Don’t worry, I have another picture.”

Kiran took the picture and looked at it. It was a beautifully drawn picture. Their face saddened a little bit, but did their best to hide it. The picture was of Alm and his wife, along with multiple of his friends. A few whose faces that Kiran recognized. Kiran remembers the face of every person they unwilling dragged into this world.

They looked at Alm, forcing a smile, “I’ll tell you if anyone comes.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sharena walked up to the slightly ajar door, stopping right as she were about to open it and just listened to the talking.

“Are you sure we must do this?” Alphonse said, sounding concerned. “It sounds a bit extreme.”

“You are aware of the danger they pose don’t you?” Xander said to him sternly. “They must be controlled. If one can bypass the friendly fire restriction, they can bypass the others. It is obvious that the power of the normal brand is not enough.”

“But Xander, a fire brand?” Alphonse argued.

“It’s the strongest we have. Unless you want you or even your sister to fall to one of them.” A deeper voice replied.

It went quiet for a moment.

“So I take we are at an agreement?” He spoke again.

“Not all of them.”

“Of course not.” Xander gave a slight laugh, “That would be far too much unnecessary work. Only a select few. It will set an example to the other ones down there. You know who.”

“I-I do, but how are we going to retrieve them? I doubt any will come willingly.”

“That is why we have men who are specially trained in handling them to do that for us. They know what they signed up for.”

The three approached the door now.

Sharena scrambled back a ways to make it seem like she was just arriving.

Alphonse exited the room followed by Xander and another man.

The tall man was clad in thick red armour with a long golden cape. He gave Sharena a polite nod as he passed.

“Come Zelgius,” Xander looked at the man in red, “I need your help with something.”

He nodded and followed Xander down the hall.

Sharena looked at her brother, “Alphonse I wanted to ask you something.”

Alphonse raised a brow, “Yes, Sharena?”

“I was wondering.” She joined her hands in front of her chest, “If you would go to the festival with me!” She sounded almost desperate. 

“Sure.” Alphonse smiled.

“See I knew you wouldn’t go, you really-” Sharena paused for a moment. “Wait. What?” Sharena looked at him surprised.

“I said I would come with you.”

“Oh!” She hopped happily and then grabbed his hand, “Let’s go, Kiran is waiting!” She darted off dragging her brother behind her.

Sharena rushed out the door to the garden, “Come on Kiran, we are going!”

Kiran gave a small sigh before standing up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

The group moved through the cities busy streets toward the waterfront where the main part of the festival was being held, occasionally being greeted by passersby. The sun was just beginning to set but the festival was far from dead. All along the river there was just a sea of stands with vendors selling all kinds of goods. The group consisting of Sharena, Alphonse, Kiran, Matthew and Alm stood at the entrance of the festivals main boarders.

The sunset shimmered on the water as the tent lights began to flicker on one by one like fireflies lighting the night. Just because the sun had gone down did not stop the festival. 

Some gathered around the music that was being played in the heart of the festival. Carts with beautifully arranged flowers created a semi circle around the square. The smell of roses heavily scented the air.

Nearby children dragged their parents to the numerous attractions that the festival offered. There were pony rides and a petting zoo, and for those who were brave enough, a chance to pet and sit on a wyvern, an experience very generously provided by members of the Royal Army. 

The festival was one of the greatest times for the country, because for a brief moment, everyone was happy. One of the greatest attractions of the festival was the Heroes who came to it. Towns people have always heard tales of the Heroes joining this world to fight for Askr, and during the festival was one of the few times people got the chance to meet them in person.

Heroes began attending the festival the first year they had arrived, many have managed to grow a large fanbase surrounding them. People traveled from all over the land to be able to join in the festival, many for the sole reason of being able to meet the heroes in person.

Even heroes who have not made an appearance in the festival in years carried a large fanbase. People are unfortunately disappointed each year when they fail to show.

For lots of people, the veteran heroes mean a lot to them. They were the first heroes to enter this world, the first ones to bring hope and joy to the people of Askr. Many of them are highly looked up to. Children who saw a hero for the first time all those years ago come to the festival to seek them out once more.

Kiran watched as a young boy, maybe only 12 or so, tug on his mother’s sleeve.

“Mom, have you seen him yet?” 

“I haven’t yet.” She looked at him, “I’m sorry sweetheart,” She said gently, “Hector may not be here this year.”

The boy looked at his mother sadly, and she gave him a hug before continuing walking again.

Kiran looked around the festival, occasionally spotting those who were clearly looking for someone. 

Sharena wandered to one of the stalls and picked up a cute handmade doll. She looked at it fondly before looking at her brother, “Do you remember the first time ma took us to the festival?”

“Yeah.” He looked up at the stars and smiled, remembering the first time.

Sharena Giggled, “You where such a baby. You just hung onto mother the whole time.”

Alphonse’s cheeks blushed, “Oh well you don’t have to tell everyone that.”

Sharena put the doll back and nudged her brother, “You know it’s true. But you’ve really come out of your shell since then.” She continued down the path followed by the rest.

The group would be occasionally stopped by townsfolk who wanted to speak to them and share their stories with them. They made their way to the central square. The crowds thickened and the music grew louder the closer to the heart they traveled.

They all laughed and enjoyed themselves just in the sheer motion of traveling along the road and socializing with the citizens and browsing the booths.

They stood on the edge of the central square, it was lively and brightly lit. Tall pine trees pierced the dark skies. The stars twinkled just beyond their reach. A glorious sky of thousands of stars. The breeze blew gently and Kiran sat staring at the stars.

Alm stood watching longingly has couples danced in the center. He turned to Alphonse, “Say, can I ask you something?”

“Go ahead.”

“Well I was thinking,” Alm scratched his head, “I never really got to know my blood family, and I remember Kiran saying people from all different worlds and times come here, so I was wondering if it would be possible that if any of my family where to come into this world, if they could be stationed here at the castle instead of another station?”

“Well,” Alphonse thought for a moment. “I can see that being a possibility, but I would have to talk to the others first.”

Alm lit up, “You’ll ask them right?” 

Alphonse gave a friendly smile and nodded, “Yeah. I’ll talk to them.”

Kiran watched silently, their stomach dropping at the suggestion. We aren’t sure who his family is. What if they have already come and gone…? 

Sharena looked around at all the happy people. The costumes and toys all around them. The gentle smell of roses filled the air. She looked at her brother. “Do you remember the first time we went to the Festival with Kiran? It felt so long ago.” She looked fondly at the stars above. “The first time those children first saw the heroes. Just how amazed they were.”

She looked at Alphonse, hopeful. “It could be like that again you know.”

Alphonse looked at his sister with a slight gleam of recollection in his eyes. He hastily looked away from her. “No it can’t. You know that.”

“But we could! We don’t have to continue like this.”

He looked at her with a look of pain, before walking away entirely. He stopped for a moment, his back to Sharena, “Even if we could. It wouldn’t matter. They are gone now and there is nothing left to bring back.” And continued back to the castle.

Alm looked at Sharena, confused, “What happened?”

Sharena forced a smile, “Oh it’s nothing. Just something that happened a while ago. Don’t worry about it.”

Alm looked to both Kiran and Matthew for any kind of hint, but both just shrugged in response.

Sharena felt bad about lying to him, but it was what she had to do. She perked up again. “But no time to be glum! Let’s enjoy ourselves.”

She turned to enter the crowd. Just as Kiran turned to follow they locked eyes with someone and immediately stopped.

A shiver crawled down Kiran’s spine as they felt cold amber eyes piercing their very being. 

A man stood motionless in the shadow of a far tree, his ratty silver braid swayed slightly. His appearance was somewhat obscured by the night’s haze.

Sharena grabbed Kiran’s hand their attention snapped to her, “Are you coming or not?”

Kiran glanced quickly at where the man was and looked back at Sharena somewhat confused and concerned, “Y-yeah. I just thought I saw Takumi.”

Sharena laughed, “Of course you did, lots of people like to try and dress as Takumi. Now come on let’s go!”

Kiran followed her somewhat hesitant, taking one more glance to the tree’s shadow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, things came up and now school his here. I've actually had this chapter partially finished for a while RIP.  
> That being said, I actually have a discord server that is for Fire Emblem Heroes (and in term WTA will be there too) that's the best way to talk to me, and it's where I will be announcing the arrival of new chapters and hiatus'. I will also post other things relating to WTA like art and other talk as well.
> 
> It's a nice little place to hang out and chat about non FEH stuff too. We are small right now, but in time we will grow. It's a friendly community and I almost guarantee someone will conversate with you if you start one.
> 
> Invite below  
> https://discord.gg/ArTnPpf


	6. An Air of Intelligence

“Don’t move, or you’ll be dead where you stand.” Reinhardt boomed loudly, yet calmly, from where Hector was, and began walking in their direction.

The imposters calm appearance began to break a bit seeing Reinhardt approaching because just a hint of fear surfaced. He took a defensive stance readying his weapon that appeared to be Vergaun, but was most likely an imitation. His movements were quiet, despite the imposter appearing to wear the same chains that Berkut possessed.

Ike stepped to the side as Reinhardt walked forward. 

Reinhardt stared the shapeshifter in the eye, his demeanor was was calm, but his presence was threatening. “Now, you will answer some questions for me.”

“I won’t do anything for you.” The imposter hissed.

“Is that so?” Reinhardt took a step forward bringing his hand up in front of him. He opened it quickly and electricity arced between his fingers. “I suppose you require some convincing then?”

The creature gulped and took a step back. It looked around the crowd, taking careful notes where each of the captains were. Takumi was nowhere in sight. 

Reinhardt took a step forward, “So, tell me who or what you are.”

The creature just stared defiantly at him.

“Perhaps it really isn’t smart.” Ike scoffed

“Nothing more than a parrot.” Reinhardt commented

“I am smart though!” The creature retorted, slightly frustrated.

“Then why didn’t you answer my question.”

“Because... I don’t know. I never thought to give myself a name. I figured I would do what I was told and that was that.” The creature stopped suddenly afterward, realizing their mistake.

“What you were told?” Reinhardt leaned forward, “So you have a master.” He put reached slowly towards the creatures face. “Care to share who?”

It scrambled back quickly, “I really don’t know! I just woke up out here and went on my way. I’m just surprised I wasn’t able to get in.” It continued, looking down thinking, almost like it forgot anyone was even there. “All the rats got in fine, so why is the door making noise now…” It’s head snapped up, it’s puzzled expression changing to that of surprise, like it remembered that it wasn’t alone again.

“So your saying there are already shapeshifters among us.”

“No no,” It waved it’s hands, “I mean there are, but none of them even match to how smart I am.” It gave prideful grin.

“Good to know none of them are any smarter than a fly.” Ike mocked.

The Imposter just glared in response.

“So you are here to follow us back.” Ike looked at the creature. “But what I want to know is why did you pick him of all people to impersonate.” 

“Well,” The creature shrugged, “I just picked the one who had no friends. I figured if he didn’t have any friends I could go undetected longer.”

“How would you know that?” Reinhardt asked the creature.

The creature smiled, “I’ve been watching, each time you come out, I watch and I learn.”

It went quiet for a moment.

Ike thought for a second, “Now that I think about it, where even is Berkut?” 

“Oh yeah. That’s right.” Reinhardt looked around at the crowd and then back at the creature, “What did you do with him.”

“My companion probably finished him off a while ago.” It sneered.

“I doubt it.” Ike said condescendingly.

“Now tell me,” Reinhardt said “Are there more that are as smart as you.”

The creature just held Reinhardt’s stare not saying a word.

The sound of heavy footsteps could be heard approaching quickly. Off in the short distance a large figure could be seen bounding in the groups general direction.

“I guess this is where I bid my farewell.” The creature said.

The large animal barreled forward with no signs of stopping. It appeared to have a flat eyeless face on a large ferret like body. The monster’s head and spine donned a colourful plumage while the rest of its body remained as wrinkly tan flesh. It’s a decently large creature.

The shapeshifters head snapped in the general direction of the monster concerned. Not concerned of the monster, but the sound of rattling in the close distance behind the ferret creature.

The monster came barreling directly into the group, causing the heroes to scramble out of the way to prevent from being trampled.

This is a type of monster the Denfolk had never seen before, or even seen anything remotely similar with it.

“Riesa!” the imposter called out, at that moment the ferret creature veered into his direction.

The moment the imposter turned to call the creature, Reinhardt lunged forward, only to be suddenly tripped.

The Imposter noticed Reinhardt’s attempted attack and moved out of the way. It tripped Reinhardt with a long scaly tail that had suddenly appeared behind the imposter. It took this opportunity to make a run for it, down the splitting crowd moving out of, what everyone assumed to be Riesa’s way.

There was a streak of blue light and next thing anyone knows, the imposter is on the ground. A blue arrow shaft stuff in the back of his thigh for just a moment before fading away.

Ike turned around to see Takumi standing behind them, bow in hand and ready to fight. They gave a silent nod to each other before rushing off towards the shapeshifter.

“As much as I like this form, I can’t fight very well in it yet.” The shapeshifter huffed. Suddenly there was a bright flash of light that lingered only a few seconds.

A large lizard like creature stood before them. It sat on its hind legs, regardless of the injury it had. The lizard was slightly taller than an average man. It had a similar feather placement of Riesa, in addition to being covered in scales. It’s most noticeable feature was it appearing to almost have a second lower jaw, outside of its normal one.

“That’s better.” the lizards voice was gruff and hissed. It dropped what seemed to only be an ordinary lance now.

Ike rushed forward and the lizard only stared intently at him getting to its feet now. Ike went in and was immediately blocked by the creatures heavily armoured tail, and it continued to block any incoming blows.

Takumi came up from behind the creature and took a shot at it.

Riesa jumped into the arrows path, taking the arrow in the side. It landed on it’s feet, but seemed entirely unbothered by the wound it received. It turned to look back the way it came, its dog like ears folding back and it shrunk back like a anxious dog.

Not too far off, a very angry Berkut came charging loudly at a quite impressive speed.

Riesa’s neck began to puff, it’s face split in a plus pattern only slightly.

Takumi drew his bow as Riesa looked at him.

Sensing a potential attack, Takumi, along with everyone in that area scrambled out of the creatures line of sight. 

Riesa bobbed it’s head only once before letting out an ungodly shriek. 

It was like the world stopped at the sound. Everyone was still, with only the sound of the night wind.

Riesa looked at the lizard and it only responded with a pat to the head. The lizard gave a slight chuckled before climbing onto the back of Riesa, none of the Denfolk responding with even so much as a sound.

Everyone began to slowly reanimate, everyone’s faces twisting into a mixture of confusion and fear.

The pair of creatures bounding off, completely avoiding any people in their path.

Everyone moved in what seemed to be slow motion, gradually regaining speed as the seconds passed.

Only after regaining almost full speed again, was anyone able to even utter a word. By this point Riesa and the lizard where gone.

Berkut stormed up to the group, not saying a word. He wasn't too badly hurt from what everyone could see, just extremely dirty and in an unusually foul mood. He did however, have the cut that Ike mentioned that he did.

“Let’s speak about this when we return.” Reinhardt said looking back at Hector. 

Hector gave a nod and turned back to the door. 

The door gave a slight hesitation before fully opening, and everyone started to slowly shuffle in. 

~~~

“That was wild.” Gray looked at Subaki, “It wasn’t a normal encounter was it.”

“No,” Subaki shook his head, “That was something else.”

“Not being able to move like that was scary.” Nino commented.

“What even was that thing?” Stahl looked at Subaki as they walked back to the wall of weapons, “Not the lizard, well yes actually the lizard, but more the other one.”

“It’s nothing I’ve ever seen before.” Subaki said as they reached the wall.

Slowly the Denfolk piled their weapons against the wall, none of the legendary weapons have been rested yet.

“I don’t think anyone has seen it before,” Subaki continued, “I don’t think we’ve ever seen a creature that can speak before either.”

“I want to know something,” gray looked at Subaki, “When the shapeshifter revealed itself, why did no one else react? Why wouldn’t you let me react.”

“If there’s one thing that you’ll learn, It’s to not cross paths with certain people.”

“I made that mistake.” a man said putting his weapon down.

“Yeah, nearly got himself killed.” A woman chuckled behind him, setting her weapon down near his.

The man continued, “You don’t want to get involved in something the captains-”

“Or Reinhardt.” The woman added,

“Or Reinhardt right, but, you don’t want to get in their way if they’ve already engaged something. Depending on who it is, you might get hit.” 

The two people wore similar armour, it was dark coloured and basic with the exception of golden ribbon like patterning on parts.

The man pulled down his chest armour a bit to show a long scar on his shoulder. “Takumi’s arrow just grazed me, but any more over and I would’ve been killed.”

“Some are too hard to tell what they’re going to do.” The women took her helmet off and let her long silver hair free. The man wore a similar helmet, except his appeared to have feathered wings.

“Who are you?” Nino said looking at the pair.

The man removed his helmet to reveal short brown hair, “My name is Solomon, and this,” He gestured to the woman, “is my wife, Eleanor.”

“Oh! Your married. Well I hope you didn’t have to wait too long for your partner to be summoned.” Nino said.

“Summoned?” Eleanor squinted, “Oh I see, your one of those heroes from another world.”

“And your not?” Stahl questioned.

“No,” Solomon sighed, “We are from right here in Askr. Joined to defend our country.”

“But…” Eleanor looked at her husband, “We never thought we’d be stuck in a situation like this.”

“Wait.” Gray looked disgusted, “Your saying that dirty prince put his own people down here too.”

“Half the people down here are native Askrian people.” Eleanor said looking around.

Stahl looked around at the people in the Dens, there seemed to be many people wearing armour similar to Solomon and Eleanor, some variation but all retaining the similar golden patterns and feathery accessories.

“And being common folk, you had no chance of being above, with that being the Royal Army, and thus, only consistent of royalty.” Nino said sadly.

“Actually that’s not true.” Subaki said, “There are non-royals in the Royal Army.”

“And even royals down here with us.” Solomon added.

“You said royals,” Gray looked confused, “As in more than one member of royalty down here. Like I knew there was one, but not multiple.”

“There is royalty down here with us?” Stahl looked surprised.

“Three actually.” Subaki said.

“Three!?” Gray exclaimed.

“Yes, Hector, Eliwood and Takumi.” Eleanor said counting her fingers.

“Wait then that means there is four.” Gray looked at her, “You forgot one.”

“I did?”

“Yeah because Berkut is royalty too.”

“We thought that was just a lie.” She looked at her husband.

He just shrugged. “Everyone assumes it was just a scare tactic, I’m surprised he’s still trying to hold it.”

“I’m pretty sure that’s just his personality.” Gray scoffed.

“Regardless of whatever his status is, he’s a force to be reckoned with,” Subaki warned, “So I advise against intentionally angering him.”

“Yeah, I kinda figured that.” Gray grumbled.

“Speaking of forces to be reckoned with,” Stahl looked at Subaki, “What is the deal with Rein-” 

“Don’t.” he was cut off by Solomon, “Don’t say his name.” he said, slight nervousness in his voice.

“Why?” Stahl looked at the Askrian puzzled.

“Just don’t.”

“Okay…” Stahl continued with slight confusion, “What’s the deal with him. Don’t you need like, a book, or something to use magic?”

“Well, yes.” Nino popped in, “but doesn’t just have to be a book. It just needs a physical object to draw physical existence from.”

“Like Gray’s sword.” Subaki added.

“Yeah. But how magic works is when you use spells, it starts to break down whatever the words of power are on.” Nino explained.

“So that’s why you mages books break.” Stahl said, “But Reinhardt didn’t use a book.”

“Could be like Grays sword, maybe it’s bound to his gauntlets instead of a book.”

“Oh alright then.” Stahl said, “I was just wondering because I’ve never seen a person use magic without a book or weapon.”

“He didn’t use any words of power…” Nino pondered.

“Maybe he just said them quietly?” Gray commented.

Subaki suddenly grew concerned and he looked at Nino. “Do you know how to fight without magic?”

“No, not really. Why?” Nino looked at him.

Subaki’s face darkened, “When we go into the field you need to keep a look out for tomes from enemy mages. Because if the one you have breaks before you can get another, you’ll be left completely defenseless.”

“Yeah, we don’t exactly have an abundance of books in these parts.” Solomon commented.

“Unfortunately darling,” Eleanor looked at Nino, “If you lose your form of defense, we can’t defend you.”

“If you become unable to fight, you’ll die out there, or…” Subaki trailed off.

“Or what?” Gray inquired.

“You’ll die in here.” Solomon finished for him.

“What do you mean?” Nino shrunk back a little bit.

“Someone who cannot contribute has no place here.” Takumi said, walking past them. He went back to the vacant corner and set Fujin down gently.

“What do you mean? What will you do with me if I can’t fight?” Nino said, frightened now.

Takumi only continued past in silence.

“What will happen?” She looked Subaki.

“One of two things,” He sighed, “Either you get banished to the catacombs where no one ever comes back from, or you become a scavenger on the field, looking for useful things.”

“But being a scavenger isn’t always easy.” Eleanor said, “Because if you fail to retrieve anything, you’ll end up in the catacombs. Or you’ll just flat out die on the field.”

“So your best bet is to do what he said and keep a lookout.” Solomon said. He looked behind him and back at the rookies, “Careful they are coming.”

Stahl turned to see Hector, Reinhardt and Ike walking in their general direction. The entire group shifted out of the way. Just as they were passing Ike just stops and looks at Nino.

Hector stops and looks at him, “What is it?”

“She’s the reason the door didn’t open.”

Hector looked at Nino and back at Ike, “Why her?”

Ike put his hand on Nino’s shoulder. Something small could be seen moving under the folds of her cloak, moving towards Nino’s back.

“What is that?” Gray exclaimed stepping back from Nino a bit.

Nino pulled away from Ike, “I don’t want you to hurt it!” 

“What is ‘It’.” Reinhardt inquired.

“I-I don’t know.” Nino stuttered. “But it was so small and scared.”

“Show me.” 

Nino backed up a step from him looking nervous.

“Or will I have to do it.” Ike clicked the talons on his gloves together.

“Do what he says sweetheart.” Eleanor urged gently.

Nino gave a little nod, watching Ike. She reached her hand under her cloak behind her back and grabbed the little critter. She pulled it out to reveal a small creature, maybe only about the size of a small rat. It looked almost like a hermit crab, but tiny little paws instead of claws. It gave a small squeak before trying to scramble up Nino’s sleeve.

Ike picked up the animal by it’s shell before it could hide itself in Nino’s clothes.

“Don’t hurt it.” Nino pleaded, “It’s so small and defenseless.”

The critter stared up at Ike with big frightened eyes. It curled it its little legs and its longer snail like tail close to its body.

Ike began to dig his nails into the critters hard bud like shell. It gave an alarmed squeak and began to flail its legs.

“Please don’t kill it.” Nino begged.

“Wait.” Reinhardt looked at Ike, “Don’t kill it.”

Ike stopped squeezing the animal and looked at Reinhardt somewhat confused.

“Give it to me.” Reinhardt said holding out his hand.

Ike placed the animal in his hand, it immediately curled to try and reduce contact with Reinhardt’s cold metal gauntlet. It trembled and looked up at him scared.

“What are you going to do with it?” Nino asked.

“I’m going to let you keep it.”

Both Hector and Ike looked at Reinhardt with a mix of concern and confusion.

“I do not believe it can hurt you. But it would be good to be able to study one of these abnormal creatures up close. This one looks to have some emotional capabilities that we really haven’t seen before.” Reinhardt held his hand out to Nino.

Nino picked the animal back up and it immediately reacted by crawling into her sleeve, its little antenna left poking out.

“If you say so…” Hector said.

“But that thing isn’t going to be using any of our resources.” Ike said sternly, “You want to keep it, your going to have to find a way to feed it yourself.”

“Yes I understand.” Nino nodded nervously.

“Now,” Ike leaned in closer to Nino, face only inches from hers. “If that thing hurts anyone, it dies. And you will pay the price.” His stare was cold, voice dripping with malice.

Nino grew stiff, “Yes sir.” She said quietly.

Ike backed up and continued on his way to the wall of weapons. 

“If it does anything interesting, tell me.” Reinhardt said as he walked away with Ike. Hector joined them.

“You brought that back with you?” Stahl bent to peer into her sleeve.

“Yeah. I found it, it was so scared.”

“Well you can’t just keep calling it, well, it.” Gray said also bending to try and look at the critter, “You should give it a name.”

Nino lifted her arm closer to her face. The critter crawled slowly out of it’s hiding place in her sleeve. It looked around and made a little noise.

“Well it’s shell kinda looks like a flower bud.” Stahl studied the critter, “So why not something like Rosebud?”

Nino looked at the little animal, “Rosebud…. I like that. I think I’ll call you Rosebud.”

“Now you just have to learn how to take care of it.” Subaki gave a small smile looking as Rosebud. 

Nino looked at Gray, Stahl and Subaki. “Will you guys help me take care of it?”

“We can try.” Stahl chuckled.

“I think our friend is waiting for us.” Solomon said looking over his shoulder, “We will see you guys around, perhaps to see your little pet more.” He looked turned to leave, followed by Eleanor.

Stahl yawned loudly, “I don’t know about you, but I’m beat.”

“I suppose we should claim a spot for the night,” Gray turned to head towards a nearby corridor, “That is if you want to stay with us, It’s warmer that way.”

“I would love to.” Stahl smiled. 

The group headed towards the hall, into the maze that is the living quarters of the Dens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note after the fact:  
> I forgot that the name Eleanor was actually used in Fire Emblem prior to this, but just for clarification, it is not referring to either of the existing characters. Sorry for that confusion.


	7. The Days End

The halls where cold and dark with only scarce torch light to light the way. The cracked stone walls had certainly seen better days. Many thinner halls and rooms branched off of this main hall. Each room they passed, you could feel eyes peering at you from in the darkness. Some rooms where lit and containing many people settling down.

“Don’t go exploring down here.” Subaki warned, “It’s easy to get lost. And..” He paused for a moment and then stopped walking and looked at Nino, “I don’t want you ever to be alone down here. Not… not everyone down here are good people. Please be careful.”

Nino nodded, moving closer to Gray.

Subaki continued down the hall a little ways more and stopped in front of a lit room. 

Inside the room the floor was covered in a pile of blankets, some people have already settled down to sleep, often bunched in groups.

“Is this where we will sleep?” Stahl asked, minding his volume but still surprised.

“Unfortunately, yes. But lucky for you,” Subaki gave a slight chuckle, “You already have a friend group to stay with so you don’t have to sleep cold and alone.”

“Are you saying we all sleep in the same place?” Stahl said looking around.

“Safety in numbers. Even though I warn Nino, really no one should wander this place alone.” Subaki walked over to a vacant corner of the room and sat down, the rest joining him.

“So anyone who doesn’t have a friend group sleeps alone?” Nino asked

“Most of the time, yes. Unless another group is nice enough to let them join.”

Stahl began shedding off parts of his armour.

“I would be careful about that if I were you.” Subaki warned.

Stahl just looked at him puzzled.

“I can guarantee your weapon is safe at the wall,” Subaki warned, “But nothing else has that guarantee. I’ve seen many people’s armour and clothing get stolen as they sleep.”

“What am I supposed to do? Sleep with it on?”

“That’s one option. You could pile it close to us and hope for the best is the only other option.”

Stahl nodded and replaced the armour he had shedded. “Well it can’t be too bad…”

“It’s really cold.” Nino shivered.

“That’s another reason why sleeping in a group is good. It gets bitter down here. Even worse in the winter.”

“How will we know when it’s morning?” Gray said, shifting the blankets.

“We won’t. We wake up when we do, or, wake up when we have to go back onto the field.” Subaki looked around, some in the room where giving some nasty looks. “Good night.”

He settled down in the blankets followed by the rest of the group.

Subaki fell asleep quickly. Everyone else just lay awake, wondering, wondering how long they’d be trapped here.

~~~~~~

The town was lively and joy filled the night air. The group stopped just outside the main square.

“Wait Kiran,” Sharena said excitedly, “I was going to get you something.”

“Oh, you don’t have to Sharena I-”

“I’ll be right back.” She chirped before grabbing Matthew’s hand and dragging him off into the crowd.

Kiran just gave a little sigh and smiled.

“She’s quite an energetic one.” Alm commented. He looked to where Sharena had went but she was long gone in the crowd.

“Yeah she is.” Kiran laughed.

“But that’s probably a good thing.” Alm said sitting on a nearby bench. 

“You think so?” Kiran asked, joining him

“We all need a little happiness. Especially you. I may be pretty new here, but I can already tell that tensions are high.” Alm looked up at the clear sky above him. “But I don’t feel that here at this festival. Everyone seems so happy. All except for Alphonse.” He looked at Kiran. “I want to know.”

“Know what?” 

“What happened.”

“Well,” Kiran hesitated for a moment, “I’m sure you know that we have been in this war for a while now. In that time, many close friends have left.”

“They’ve fallen on the field…” Alm sighed

“Y-yeah.” Kiran said, “Many veteraned heroes attended this festival years ago. So it brings back memories that are both bitter and sweet.”

“Those veteraned heroes are who some of these festival goes seek out isn’t it. Why didn’t you tell the people.”

“We want the festival to be a happy time of hope. If people knew that their inspirations where no longer with us, it would crush them. We can’t tell them.” Kiran looked Alm straight in the eyes, “You can’t tell them. Or anyone that we had this conversation.”

Alm nodded, “I understand. It is hard for you to lose people so close to you. I won’t speak a word. And thank you, for telling me.”

Kiran let out a sigh of relief. ‘If only Alm knew the truth’ they thought silently.

They both sat watching the stars. Little by little each star became obscured by clouds.

“I’m back!” Sharena said happily as she approached them. She was carrying something tan and fuzzy along with a bag on her back.

Matthew trailed behind her also carrying a sack.

“You bought a dog!?” Kiran stood up.

“He’s for you.” She giggled. She ran up holding the squirming furball out to them.

Kiran stepped to the side, “I don’t want a dog. Why did you bring a dog?”

Sharena forced the puppy up to Kiran’s face, where it began licking them.

Kiran backed up from Sharena wiping off their face. “I really don’t want a dog Sharena.”

“Oh come on Kiran! Just give him a chance. Besides, I think you need him. And if it doesn't work out, I'll take him.”

Kiran looked at the puppy and hesitated a moment. “Fine. I’ll give the dog a chance.” They groaned.

“Yes!” Sharena said triumphantly before passing the dog off to Kiran. “You won’t regret it I promise.”

“Well,” Kiran held the dog out to get a good look at him. It was a scruffy brown dog with little ears that just flopped slightly. “Does it have a name?”

The dog had tan little eyebrows that seemed so expressive shifting around at each voice he heard.

“Nope. That’s for you to decide. It’s a boy dog too.”

“Umm,” Kiran studied the dog further, trying to think of a name. They looked around them, eventually stopping on a tree. It’s branches rustled in the growing winds. Kiran looked back at the dog, “Douglas. His name will be Douglas.”

“That’s a nice name.” Sharena smiled. She grabbed a leash out of her bag. “Now that we aren’t in the crowd anymore we don’t have to carry him.” She looped the leash around Douglas’ collar.

Kiran set him down and he immediately started to wander the area.

“Sharena.” Matthew tapped her shoulder. “It looks like some foul weather is starting to roll in.”

“Man.” Sharena pouted. “It wasn’t supposed to rain tonight. But I guess around here the weather never really can make up its mind. Sunny one moment, rain the next.”

“It’s also getting late too.” Alm pointed out.

“I suppose you guys are right. We should head back.”

Kiran gave a nod and started in the direction of the castle.

Kiran managed to trip on a branch only a few steps into the walk but was quickly caught by Matthew. “Watch out for the sticks. The wind has been knocking them down.”

Kiran straightened up and gave a sheepish smile. “Sorry about that.”

Matthew just shrugged, “Don’t worry about it.”

The group began heading back towards the castle.

The wind began to pick up and the trees all sang in unison as the wind ruffled their branches. The street was dark and empty. 

They ran continued down the empty street, seeing the castle only just ahead of them.

And yet. It seemed so far off. Every step brought them closer and yet the castle still stood the same distance away.

Kiran looked at Sharena concerned. Or, looked at the lack of Sharena. Kiran stopped, only to realize that Alm and Matthew where gone too. Even Douglas was nowhere to be seen despite Kiran being the one to have the now absent leash.

“Hello?” Kiran called out.

There was no response. The only sound that could be heard was the dreary chorus of the trees.

“Sharena? Matthew? Alm?” Kiran called out frantically. They looked behind them to only see a dark empty road. They ran towards the castle. But the farther they ran the farther the castle seemed to be.

“How does it feel?” A voice whispered into Kiran’s ear. They stopped suddenly and turned, only to see no one.

“How does it feel?” The voice whispered again from behind Kiran.

“Who are you?” Kiran called out.

But there was no response.

“What did you do with my friends?!”

The trees continued to sing, their song only growing louder as the wind grew stronger.

“How does it feel to be alone.” The voice whispered. A chill ran down Kiran’s spine.

“To be alone so far from home.” the voice continued. 

Kiran felt a hand on their shoulder. It’s cold touch penetrating their jacket. They glanced over, only to see nothing. But yet the feeling stayed. Kiran shook their body and stumbled forward. The cold touch disappearing. 

“Who are you.” Kiran demanded.

“No one.”

Kiran looked around, severely confused now, “What are you.”

There was only silence.

Kiran looked around. Only to see nothing. They began forward and suddenly froze. Ten great eyes peered through the darkness. Stacked in pairs, each set a different colour, though the colour was faint. Each eye was huge in size. All ten just stared deeply at Kiran. The eyes where all Kiran could see in the dark.

“How does it feel to be alone Kiran.” the voice boomed, from every direction.

Slowly each set of eyes but the top most closed. The magenta colour of the remaining set grew vibrant.

Kiran only stood in a state of shocked silence.

A single silver ribbon shot out from the darkness, just gliding by Kiran’s arm, slicing through their jacket and into their skin leaving a long shallow cut.

The ribbon vanished.

Even though the cut was shallow, it burned intensely. Kiran let out a scream of pain clutching their arm.

"How does it feel for your screams to go unheard!" The voice screeched.

Two more ribbons shot out from the darkness, this time, both striking mid thigh parallel to each other.

Kiran let out another cry and fell to their knees, their eyes beginning to tear up.

"Everything is your fault." The voice echoed calmly.

Hundreds of ribbons emerged from the darkness.

Kiran shot up in bed with scream.

Douglas who had been asleep by their side startled awake, along with Sharena who had been asleep on a chair next to the bed.

The morning sun gently filtering through the castle window. 

"Are you okay?" Sharena said concerned.

"Yeah." Kiran said steadying their breath, "Just a bad dream." They looked at their arm relieved to see no damage.

"Glad to see your okay," Sharena sighed. "You hit your head pretty good last night tripping on that branch. The cleric said you would be fine but I just wanted to be here just in case."

Kiran smiled. “I appreciate your concern.”

“You should go let everyone know your okay,” Sharena said jumping up, “And probably eat some food too.”

Kiran nodded and swung their legs out of bed, only to be greeted by the stinging of parallel cuts on their thigh.

~~~~~

Stahl woke up to find it fairly dark. Only slight torchlight crept in from outside the door. He sat up and stretched his stiff muscles. He looked around the room. Many people were still asleep. 

Subaki sat up quietly. “Nice to see you awake.” He whispered.

Stahl looked at the other two, who where still fast asleep. His stomach grumbled loudly.

“Come on,” Subaki whispered getting up, “Let’s get some food.”

“What about them?” Stahl gestured to the other two.

“No one will bother them in here.” Subaki walked out of the room followed by Stahl.

“I am so stiff.” Stahl complained.

“You’ll get used to it.”

“Do you know how long we were asleep?”

“We can check in a minute.” Subaki said exiting the long hall into the main room.

In the main room many people were up and doing various activities.

“Follow me.” Subaki led Stahl to the entrance and then to a small room near the entrance.

“Good morning.” Hector greeted them in the small room. “Here for food I would take it.”

“Yep.” Subaki said in a friendly passive tone.

Stahl on the other hand just nodded quietly and nervously.

Hector looked at Stahl. “You can lighten up. Nothing to be afraid of.” Hector was friendly, albeit loud, but not aggressively so. He turned around and reached into a bag hanging on the wall. He turned around and handed each of the hungry heroes a piece of bread and a small strip of dried meat. Sure it wasn’t much, but certainly better than nothing.

“Make sure you keep it close until you finish it.” Subaki warned, “Unless you want someone else to snag it.”

Stahl nodded, holding the food close to his chest while for the short time it took him to eat it.

“I can show you where you can find the time.” Subaki walked into another small room nearby. This room had a hall branching off of it and a stone door on one of its walls. Subaki turned as soon as he entered the room and pointed at the wall. There was what looked to be picture of a half circle with an arrow.

“What is it?” Stahl looked at the picture, confused. It just looked like a childs chalk drawing on the wall.

“It’ll show you where the sun is in the sky.” He pointed to the bottom right of the half circle. “This is sunrise.” He traced his finger along the curve, “aaall the way to sunset. It’s not the most accurate depiction of time but it works well enough.”

Stahl studied the picture. It showed the little circle representing the sun just a little past sunrise. “How does someone know where to draw the little circle?”

“We don’t have to. It’s a magic image that changes on its.”

“Oh. That’s pretty cool.” Stahl nodded. He looked around the small room. “Where does that go?” He pointed to the hallway branching off of the room.

“That is where we keep track of people.” Reinhardt stated walking into the room.

Stahl jumped at his appearance. “What do you mean?”

“When people arrive and when people leave. It is all written on this wall.” He walked over to one of the other walls, which had an assortment of writing and images all somewhat crudely displayed.

Stahl lit up, “Wait are you saying people actually leave this place?”

“Of course they do.” Reinhardt turned to look at him deadpan, “Through death.” He turned back to look at the wall. His face darkened, “That doesn’t sound good.” He said quietly before briskly leaving the room. 

Stahl looked at the wall that Reinhardt was looking at. Looking at it now, it only looks like scribbles and chalk smudges. “How could he read this?”

“Some kind of magic stuff. Its to keep whatever is there a secret from people who don’t need to, or shouldn’t, know. I don’t know all the details of it.”

Both exited the room. Reinhardt just left the room that Hector was in and quickly entered another hall nearby.

“So what do we do now?” Stahl looked at Subaki.

“We just wait.” Subaki walked back to the other end of the long room where more people floated about, “Can’t do much until we are given fighting orders so you can use this time to spar, socialize, take a nap if you need it or -”

Nino’s piercing scream echoed from down the hall and the entirety of the Dens went silent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fell off the planet again. But here is this. Gotta wrap up my prior two events to be able to move to the next part. I hope you enjoy honestly. See you again soon (hopefully)


End file.
